


I'll Watch Over You

by SamEdwards



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Female Character, Confessions, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Help, Homophobia, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Loss of Grace, Making Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamEdwards/pseuds/SamEdwards
Summary: He might not be related by blood to Sam and Dean but they were still more of a family then heaven will ever be. Especially you, you and him have a bond, something that isn't entirely platonic, you just haven't realised it yet, all it takes is one night. How do you save someone who doesn't think they are worth saving? You show them there are things worth living for.





	I'll Watch Over You

**Author's Note:**

> Ok...so I realise I have done two Reader/Castiel fanfics now...what can I say? Cas is my kink. If you have any requests or suggestions I'd be happy to listen, enjoy my attempt at emotional smutty smut. Also this was meant to be a one-shot but I can add more if people are interested, I'm not that great at writing but please tell me how I can improve and what you liked.

You get to the bunker, Sam and Dean don't seem to be there so you walked right in. You were tired after a long day of research and ass kicking. You just wanted to go to bed. You strolled past the many rooms and saw one of them was open, you peered inside. What you saw made your heart stop. It was Castiel, sitting on the edge of the bed. His head in his hands. What sounded like broken sobs came from his shaking form. You felt a sharp pang of pain inside you, you hated people close to you being upset, but the fact that it was Castiel hurt you more, you'd always had feelings for that blue eyed angel, he was so strong and stoic, he must be really upset to be like this, so you took a deep breath and made yourself known. 

"Cas...?" You waited for the reply, there was none. So you decided to go in. "Cas I'm coming in ok?" He looked at you, tears still streaming down his face, his beautiful blue eyes, even though he was crying were still the same. You walked to him and sat next to him on the bed, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You wanna tell me what's wrong?" You asked him. There was still no answer, you sighed stroking you hand up and down his back you just decided to hold him instead wrapping your arms around him, your chin on his shoulder. Your mom used to do that to you when you were a kid, when you still had a family, you remembered you were crying one night, this stupid girl had called you a "fucking faggot" and said "All gays are going to hell" It wouldn't have hurt you that much but after that she proceeded to call you a whore, the whole school did. You were caught kissing Maggie Lynns in the toilet and since you went to a Catholic school both of you got shit for it. You never really believed in God or angels, it was just the closet school to you. The thing is you weren't even fully gay, you were bi but the past can't be changed. Your mom had spent an hour in your room calming you down, stroking your back telling you everything was going to be fine and that you weren't going to go back there. 

"I'm no angel." He finally said.

"I'm useless." Those words stopped your thoughts completely. "Castiel." You growled. He flinched at the full use of his name, no one called him that anymore. "You are not useless." You said harshly. You realised you should be nicer, but the fact he actually said that made you furious, the fact he thought that he wasn't worth anything.

"I've dissapointed everyone, I'm a disgrace in heaven! I'm the closet angel to becoming Lucifer...falling...my own family hates me, and you know what? I'd do it all over again just so I could be here, just so I could be...be human." Another pang of hurt flashed through you. "I don't deserve heaven." 

"You are not him. You are nothing like him Cas. You are sweet and generous and caring, beautiful inside and out. You are good Cas, you may not be an angel to them but you are certainly an angel, and if they can't see that, heaven doesn't deserve you." 

"I've wrecked Sam. I've betrayed Dean more times then I can count." He turned to face you, those blue orbs staring into your soul. "I've hurt you..." Before you knew what you were doing you were kissing him, you just didn't care anymore, you needed him to feel wanted, loved. He gasped in shock, but then you finally felt him kiss you back. Your hands carded through his hair and he groaned quietly. You pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him. There you were, in a heated make out session. It started off slow but it got more intense. You could feel his obvious arousal pressed against you as he whimpered underneath you. "I need you so badly." You whispered. You suddenly realised Cas had never done this before. You stopped and pulled away, he made a dissapointed sound as you rolled off him. "Y/N?" He looked up at you with innocent eyes. "You're a virgin Cas...I don't want to do this if your not ok with it. Your first time should be with someone...someone you really care about." He gave you that squinty eyed look and then sat up. "Y/N I am more then ok with this, and I care about you...a lot." You stroked the side of his face. "I care about you a lot too." 

This time he initiated the kiss, and you were underneath him. He rutted against you in attempt to relieve some of the pressure. You both groaned at thar action. "I think you s-should have less clothing on." He said. You agreed and removed your shirt, only breaking the kiss for a moment. You started push his huge trench coat off his board shoulders, finally he was wearing less, but to your disappointment there were still way more clothes underneath. "Jesus Cas you know you don't have to wear so much right?" You told him pulling it off and discarding it on the floor with the rest of your clothes, you loosened his tie, if you were feeling really kinky that would come in handy later. You placed it beside you, never once breaking contact. You just couldn't get enough of this angel, even the way he smelled turned you on, it was like forest rain and cinnamon. A strange combination but they went well together. You started to pull at the buttons on his shirt revealing tanned skin, his collar bone was sexy as hell and you started to kiss and suck on it. You were reducing Cas to nothing with a few touches. Cas gently ran his fingers over your stomach which was littered with scars from hunts you went on, he traced a long scar that went in between your breasts. You suddenly felt self conscious, what if he didn't like them. Getting scars was another downside to being a hunter, but the permanent damage on your body was worth the wounds you healed in other people's lives. "Scars are the roadmap to the soul." He said, you looked into his beautiful blue eyes and kissed him again. "But I'm not beautiful...like you." You whispered. "Y/N you are gorgeous, exquisite, perfect...God's most beautiful creation." Fireworks went off in your brain as he kissed you passionately. You went for his belt and fumbled with it for a while until you finally defeated it and chucked it across the room. You rolled over so you were on top, straddling his waist again. You moved your hips so you were basically dry humping him gently into the bed, he actually whimpered, you went down for another tender kiss. "Y/N..." 

"Shh I know angel, I know." You said as you rocked against him. You start to undo his zipper he groaned in anticipation. You yanked his trousers down his legs in one swift motion. "Are you ok with this Cas?" 

"More then ok...please." You slowly pulled down his boxers and they were discarded at the end of the bed along with his trousers. His erection looked painfully hard, he must have the biggest case of blue balls on God's green earth. You decided to tease him a bit, regardless. You pepper kisses around his thighs, your mouth so close to where he wants it to be, but never getting there. "Please..." He looks at you with pleading eyes, how could you resist? You suck on just the tip and that causes him to buck under you and gasp. You lick the underside and he groans your name. The beautiful noises you were pulling from him fueled your own arousal. He was very well endowed and you weren't able to fit it all in your mouth, what you weren't sucking your hands were soothing with touch. Your tounge flicked over the slit and that drove him crazy, moaning your name. You were sure, a few more minutes of this and he would be coming. "Y/N...O-hh!" He stutters. "F-fuck." 

Who knew he had such a dirty mouth? You continued your ministrations a bit faster knowing he was really close. He gasped and groaned your name. "I'm going t-" He was cut off when you stopped what you were doing completely. "Y/N why..." He said with gritted teeth. 

You removed the rest of your clothing, which included your bra, jeans and panties. He was only wearing his shirt and socks which you thought was extremely sexy. He smiled at you and it made your stomach flutter. His beautiful dark hair was sticking up in different positions from where you had been pulling and his blue eyes were filled with lust. You kissed him again and again, you didn't feel like you could stop. You stroked his hip bones, feeling them under your thumb. Then you undid the rest of his shirt buttons. His body was glorious, he wasn't extremely buff, he was toned in all the right places, and that for you was just right. The shirt was off. You kissed his neck, sucking purple bruises there and red marks. Then his chest you kept going lower and lower, but then you felt something, his hand on your clit. "C-cas." You moaned as he continued. Suddenly you had been flipped over, he was now kissing your breasts and flicking his tounge over your sensitive nipples all the time his hand on your clit. "Oh Cas..." Without even realising you found that his head was now in between your legs. 

He spread your legs wider and got to work, who knew he had such a talented tounge? "Oh! Ahh-Fuck." You moaned as he fucked you with his mouth. You felt your release nearing, usually it wouldn't be that fast but he was just so good. Then it hit you like a punch in the gut and you climaxed all over his fingers, which he had also been using, screaming his name, his full name. When you had finally come down from your high you pulled him up for another kiss, tasting yourself in his mouth. You felt his hard dick bump against your thigh and realised he needed release too. "Fuck I want you inside me angel." You groaned as you used your legs to bring him closer. His manhood aligning with your wet entrance. He whimpered into your neck as he entered you. You stroked his back and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. It felt so good, the burn was a bit annoying but it was worth it. He still wasn't moving, probably getting used to being inside you. He was shaking a bit and that made you worried. "Cas..you ok?" You ask him sweetly, kissing his cheek. His eyes were screwed shut in pleasure and his mouth was open slightly. "I just...the feeling is overwhelming, I'm sorry if-" You cut him off. "Don't apologise, just make love to me, Castiel." Then he thrust into you and you both gasped, he repeated the motion again and again till you were both panting hard. "Y/N...OH-h..my." You knew he was close again. He gasped into your mouth and he thrusted faster, a layer of sweat appearing on his chest. "Casss." You hissed loudly feeling him suck on your neck. "Fuck I'm close already."

He kept up his pace, panting in your ear, mumbling a language you didn't understand. You guessed Enochian. Then you felt it. It hit you unexpectedly, you were coming hard around him. "Cass!" 

You gripped at his back and dug your fingers into the dip of his shoulder blades, he let out a pained gasp. "Cas! Oh God I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." You immeadditly let go of him your orgasm already forgotten. "No It's ok, it's just...where my wings used to be, the feeling itself doesn't hurt, it just hurts to know that they aren't there anymore. My wings are-are...oh Y/N, I can't." You felt a tear on your cheek, he was crying again. You cup his chin and bring his face down to your chest, you hold him there, stroking his hair reassuringly. Hot wet tears fell on you, and ran down your breasts. You felt yourself wanting to cry. This poor angel had gone through so much, he deserved to be happy, but what does he get instead? Humanity. Mortality, not knowing which second would be his last. So he had to make every second count. As you lay there with him you realised he was still hard inside you. 

"Cas...You wanna take care of yourself? You haven't..." You felt him nod against you. He started to move again, you were sensitive but you didn't complain. "Mother of sin..." He muttered under his breath. "Ohh." His thrusts became sloppy and uncoordinated. "I...I think I'm-ohh!" His breath became harsher and he buried his face into the crook of your neck and started rambling incoherently, making little vibrations with his voice. He finally climaxed inside you, moaning your name like he would never have the chance again. He collapsed on top of you panting into your neck. "That was...there are no words." You brought him in for a soft post orgasmic kiss. His lips slotted against yours lazily. He finally pulled out and lay down next to you. He wrapped his arm around you and brought you closer. "I could stay like this all night." You chuckled, pressing against him. "But-" You cut yourself off with a yawn. "I think that explains it." He smiled at you, but you could tell it wasn't real. "Cas what's wrong?" You asked, concerned. You look deeply into his blue eyes. God he's perfect. "I don't want to fall asleep..." He whispered. "Why not? You uh you need sleep now that you are-" 

"Human? Yes I know, that's why I don't want to fall asleep. I have these dreams sometimes, not dreams, nightmares. When I had my grace I didn't sleep, therefore I didn't dream. I was incapable of dreaming. They're horrible Y/N. I just want it to stop." You kissed him again. "Shh no bad dreams tonight, I'm here with you. You're safe now." He nodded. You traced patterns on his chest with your index finger, until you finally felt him falling asleep.

"I'll watch over you."


End file.
